


The Morning After

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Backstory, Elemental Magic, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "So imagine 4 groups, or at least types of magical affinity.""Like the elements?" She cocks her head to side. This sounds a lot like Avatar, the last airbender.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This follows after "The First Time They Sleep Together", this also gives a lot of backstory to Tristan's world, which will come in handy as we start progressing through the seven years. If y'all have any ideas or comments, leave them down below or message me.

"So imagine 4 groups, or at least types of magical affinity." He's talking with his hands, spreading them out.

"Like the elements?" She cocks her head to side. This sounds a lot like Avatar, the last airbender.

"Yes, exactly. They're also associated with the cardinal directions. So north is air, south is earth, east is fire, west is water. And each group has a royal family, with an affinity for a magical animal."

"So many affinities, huh?" For the love of God, don't let them be like the Volturi. 

"You don't even know the half of it."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"The west has an affinity to sea creatures, sea monsters essentially. The east are dragons, which are pretty cool. The south are friendly with dragons as well, but their affinity is with unicorns. And the north share an affinity for spirits, the dead essentially."

"Well, that sounds pleasant." She's had more than enough contact with the dead, thank you very much. Enough to last her very long lifetime. 

"They were pretty good people. Threw amazing parties too." His voice was tight, at this part. His voice was wavering. 

"Were?" 

"There's this rebel group, an anti-monarchist group essentially, they assassinated the entire Northern monarchy. Adults and children." Wavering again.

"How old were you when this happen?"

"Really young, barely a preteen, I guess." He swallowed hard after he said this. He's hiding something. 

"So there's only three royal families now?"

"Not exactly. That's the thing with royalty being embedded in magic. Unlike human monarchies, where someone was just appointed king or queen, and passing down the crown because they assume that God or someone blessed their bloodline, there is something actually in their blood. Magic appointed these families as protectors of their magical faction and in order to better protect their people, they have their infinities which allows them to have animal allies when shit goes down. But also additional power and abilities that are very difficult for the average magic user to master."

"That sounds like it could go very wrong should someone let the power go to their head. Pun intended."

"Hilarious. Each royal has to go on a dream quest, when they come of age. It teaches them humility, responsibility and self-sacrifice. I've heard that it's pretty intense. But it works. We haven't had a tyrannical leader in centuries. So anyways, someone or someones will be born eventually, meant to take the place of the Northern monarchy. They'll essentially reincarnate the bloodline."

"And where do you fit into this?"

"I'm a Southern warlock. Which why there were flowers, opposed to ice or a tornado or a flood."

"This is.... A lot to take in, Tristan."

"If you want me to take my stuff and leave, I will. If you never want to see me again, I'll leave. I'm taking my cues from you on this. What do you want Leah?"

"I want you to stay." She's dealt with worse. Hell, her best friend was in love with a half-dead girl. She shifted her weight to her knees and crawled her way to his lap.

"Really?"

"Really." She started kissing down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"How are you dealing with this so well? Anything you wanna tell me?"


End file.
